Jalousies
by Fantaisiiie
Summary: Si Ron connaissait des centaines de sorcières prêtes à payer 300 gallions pour vivre avec Harry, j'en connaissais au moins une qui était prête à bien plus pour vivre avec lui...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, je me décide à poster cette histoire, que j'avais écrite pour un concours. Elle comprend 7 chapitres et je publie un chapitre par semaine. Le premier est un peu particulier car entièrement en drabbles (100 mots)._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture,_

_Fantaisiiie_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le calme après la tempête  
**

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où nous sommes devenus amis. Nous avions abattu un troll de quatre mètres de haut et il paraît que ça crée des liens. Imaginez depuis que nous avons défait Voldemort... Nous avions connu la calme avant la tempête : les cours passionnants de Poudlard, les visites chez Hagrid, le stress des examens... Ce qui aurait du être notre septième année fut l'année de la guerre. Je n'aime pas repenser à cette année là. Elle me colle des frissons. Pourtant, c'est grâce à elle que nous avons connu le calme. Le calme après la tempête...

xxx

Deux apprentis Aurors et une étudiante au Département de la Justice Magique, voilà ce que nous sommes devenus. Sans septième année à Poudlard, ça a été difficile, mais nous avons réussi.  
- Je suis si fière de vous, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! Je vais vous préparer une bonne tarte à la mélasse, celle que Fred aime tant...  
Sa voix se brise et elle détourne le regard. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas.  
- Merci, Madame Weasley. Merci beaucoup. On vous doit tellement, vous savez...  
Et ça lui suffit. Amplement.

xxx

- Vous allez habiter ensemble ? Tous les trois ?  
Et le ton est incrédule, presque moqueur, mais Fleur a toujours été ainsi et ça nous fait sourire. Oui, c'est une drôle d'idée, mais elle nous plaît bien. A Bill aussi, apparemment.  
- Prenez bien soin de notre petit Ron et invitez nous de temps en temps. On ne voudrait pas rater ça.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous invitera... Mais ton frère n'est plus le « petit Ron » qu'il était, tu sais... Il a appris à prendre soin de lui et c'est lui qui protège les autres maintenant.

xxx

- C'est l'appartement qu'il vous faut. Il est situé à Pré-au-Lard : pas besoin de prendre des précautions avant d'utiliser votre baguette. Spacieux, éclairé, agréable à vivre, c'est l'affaire du siècle. Quatre belles chambre et une salle de bain à tomber par terre. Le salon est assez vaste pour que vous puissiez y recevoir vos amis sans vous sentir à l'étroit. Quant à la cuisine, elle est toute équipée : même les ennemis des fourneaux ne voudront plus la quitter. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?  
On dit qu'on attend de le voir pour le croire. Mais va pour une petite visite...

xxx

On a l'air de jeunes poulets à plumer et Monsieur Weasley nous a bien mis en garde : « il ne faut jamais croire un agent immobilier, jamais ». On peut autant leur faire confiance qu'à des vendeurs d'œufs de dragon, c'est dire. Il vous transforme un taudis en palace et vous le loue à un prix exorbitant alors que vous êtes persuadé de faire une bonne affaire.  
- Je suis sûre que sa merveille est une vieille masure délabrée... Tu lui as bien dit que tu étais Harry Potter, Harry ? Les gens n'ont pas envie d'arnaquer Harry Potter...

xxx

L'agent immobilier n'a rien d'un vendeur d'œufs de dragon. L'appartement est au-dessus de nos espérances les plus folles. Immédiatement, on se sent chez nous. Déjà, chacun choisit sa chambre. Harry et Ron décrètent que la quatrième, qui ne sert à personne, sera dédiée au Quidditch : ils y rangeront leurs équipements. S'ils croient que je vais les laisser faire, ils se trompent lourdement et me connaissent bien mal. Ce sera un bureau dédié au travail, avec de grandes bibliothèques. La salle de bain, quant à elle, a de quoi faire pâlir celle des préfets à Poudlard... C'est presque trop beau.

xxx

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Monsieur Weasley a raison : nous sommes de jeunes poulets à plumer. On s'y voyait déjà alors que le prix du loyer est largement au-dessus de nos moyens. Harry s'est proposé de payer pour nous, mais c'est hors de question. Cependant, tirer un trait sur l'appartement nous déchire le cœur.  
-Si je supprime mon abonnement à Quidditch ! et que je fais des heures supplémentaires le samedi, c'est bon pour moi.  
Il y a des jours comme ça où la folie de Ron me contamine. Qui a dit que j'étais une fille raisonnable ?

xxx

Appartement de nos rêves, nous voilà ! Nos cartons lévitent tranquillement derrière nous pendant que nous montons jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage, aussi excités que des étudiants à l'approche de leur premier bal. Nos voisins nous saluent avec amabilité et Harry passe son temps à rabattre ses cheveux sur son front, de peur d'être découvert. Quant à Ron, il déballe ses cartons comme un enfant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Finalement, Bill avait parfaitement raison : il est encore un peu notre petit Ron à qui Madame Weasley doit rappeler que sans ses sous-vêtements, il n'ira pas bien loin...

xxx

Je ne pensais pas que cet emménagement ressemblerait autant à un champ de bataille. Si Ron a failli oublier ses sous-vêtements, il a par contre pris l'intégralité de ses objets collectors des Canons de Chudley. Il a fallu mettre un terme à son enthousiasme débordant avant qu'il ne se mette à colorier nos murs en orange. Désolée Ron, mais dorénavant, la seule partie de cet appartement que tu es autorisé à décorer, c'est ta chambre. Harry m'approuve... jusqu'au moment où je lui fais remballer cette affreuse collection de balais de course miniatures. La révolte gronde, mais j'ai déjà affronté pire.

xxx

Rien à faire, ils ne démordent pas de cette pièce spécialement réservée au Quidditch. Mes menaces et mes cris n'y font rien, je repars penaude vers ma chambre et avec mes livres. Ils prétendent que puisque j'ai décoré seule le reste de l'appartement, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire pour celle-ci. J'ai beau m'égosiller qu'il n'y a que pour des incultes immatures dans leur genre que les livres sont de la décoration, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Tant pis pour eux. Je leur ferais la vie infernale jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. C'est un petit jeu auquel je suis très forte...

xxx

Nous sommes assis par terre à même le salon. Nous avons pourtant une table, mais ce repas a un air de pic-nique qui nous plaît bien. Ils ont commandé des pizzas pour me faire sortir de ma tanière. Je ne pensais pas me laisser appâter avec de la nature mais, finalement, je suis trop mature pour jouer à qui cèdera le premier... et puis, j'avais faim. C'est aussi bien qu'à Poudlard dont je redoutais tant l'absence. On papote, on plaisante, on discute... Je suis si heureuse que j'ai envie de pleurer. Tant de bonheur, c'est presque douloureux... mais si bon.

xxx

Pour notre première nuit, nous avons tous dormi dans le salon. Si Madame Weasley pouvait nous voir, avec nos duvets, couchés à même le sol et entourés d'emballages de pizzas et de bouteilles de bièraubeurre vides, elle nous ferait rentrer illico presto au Terrier. Je me promets d'être plus sérieuse à l'avenir, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur cette résolution si... raisonnable. Peut-être est-ce dû à la présence de ma main dans celle de Ron et aux petits baisers qu'il dépose délicatement sur ma nuque ? Tant pis pour le raisonnable, laissons libre cours à notre jeunesse !

xxx

Ron a lu mes vignettes du bonheur. Je n'avais pas pensé à un titre, mais il l'a trouvé pour moi. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, ça lui est venu naturellement. J'aurais du être énervée qu'il se permette d'entrer ainsi de lire mes douze morceaux de parchemin, ces écrits qui me sont si intimes... Mais j'ai juste eu peur. Peur qu'il me trouve idiote.  
- J'aime beaucoup, me rassure-t-il.  
Cent mots, c'est si court Ron. Il y a tant de chose à raconter... Mais cent mots, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour te dire « je t'aime ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors j'avais mis de jolies étoiles pour séparer les paragraphes, mais il semble que le site les supprime systématiquement. Du coup, je me suis rabattue sur des "xxx"..._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Fantaisiiie_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La bêtise de Ron**

La première catastrophe survint à peine une semaine après notre emménagement et, l'effet domino étant inévitable, elle fut à l'origine de toutes les autres. C'était au tour de Ron d'aller faire les courses et il n'avait pas tout à fait compris le principe. Notre budget était serré et nous avions une liste à suivre scrupuleusement, même si Harry maugréait au moins vingt fois par jour qu'il détestait la nourriture de Wizard Discount et qu'il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi nous nous obstinions à vouloir laisser son argent pourrir à Gringotts...

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Ron revint des courses, la mauvaise qualité de nos aliments fut reléguée à la dernière place de nos soucis. Entre ses mains, là où on aurait dû apercevoir pour un gallion, treize mornilles et deux noises de nourriture, se trouvait un long paquet dont la forme ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

- Par pitié, Ron ! soupirai-je. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que...

Il secoua la tête, son visage exprimant l'extase la plus totale.

- Attend, Hermione, attend ! m'interrompit-il. Tu n'as encore rien vu !

J'aurais dû le croire sur parole mais, à ce moment là, j'étais sûre d'avoir tout deviné.

- Tu n'as absolument pas les moyens de t'offrir un balai maintenant ! le réprimandai-je. On manque déjà assez d'argent comme ça...

Harry en profita pour en remettre une couche avec son incessante rengaine :

- Ce qui n'arriverait pas si vous acceptiez que je paye ce fichu loyer...

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais Ron m'en empêcha :

- Ne vous disputez pas ! Ne gâchez pas ce moment ! Venez plutôt voir ça...

Je n'étais pas spécialement intéressée par le fait de voir un énième balai, mais comme Harry suivit sans broncher notre ami dans le salon, je n'allais pas rester plantée dans l'entrée comme une idiote. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que si j'avais su, j'y serais encore dans l'entrée...

Ron enleva avec une lenteur exagérée le papier kraft qui recouvrait son nouvel achat, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le déchirer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où j'aperçus le balai que je pus mesurer toute la portée de mon erreur : ce balai n'était pas un simple balai. Même si je n'y connaissais rien, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un balai de course haut de gamme. Très haut de gamme, même : le manche, d'une incroyable finesse, semblait recouvert de feuilles d'or et ses brindilles étaient taillées avec une grande précision dans du bois de rose, si recherché pour ses propriétés magiques exceptionnelles.

- Le tout dernier Nimbus..., souffla Harry, encore plus fasciné que moi.

Ron s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il a obtenu la Brindille d'or au dernier salon international du balai à Paris ! Il a été importé en Angleterre directement de France ! Le fédération anglaise de Quidditch l'a désigné comme le meilleur balai de tous les temps et il a été recommandé à toutes les équipes nationales ! Il a fait la une de tous les magazines de Quidditch dignes de ce nom à travers le monde entier...

- Et il t'a coûté combien ? le coupai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il fit une grimace qui n'engageait rien de bon, comme quelqu'un qui essaie de se rappeler un détail qu'il avait volontairement mis de côté. Ce fut Harry qui me répondit :

- Selon Quidditch !, son prix avoisine les deux milles gallions.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

- Deux milles gallions ! Mais Ron, tu es tombé sur la tête ?! Tu touches à peines deux cent cinquante gallions par mois !

Soudain, un affreux doute me saisit.

- Où as-tu trouvé cet argent, Ron ?

Complètement obnubilé par la contemplation de son balai, il ne me répondit même pas.

- Si tu l'as volé, Ron, tu vas avoir d'énormes ennuis ! Et je te jure que je le dirais à ta mère !

A mon grand soulagement, ma remarque le fit littéralement exploser de rire.

- Voler ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé. Hermione, j'ai acheté ce balai ! Gringotts m'a accordé un prêt.

A bien y réfléchir, « soulagée » était un grand mot. Certes, mon petit ami n'était pas un voleur. C'était juste un imbécile qui s'était fait embobiner par le vendeur de la boutique de Quidditch et des Gobelins sans le moindre sens moral. Je ne savais pas trop s'il y avait de quoi être soulagée justement...

- Arrête de paniquer, Hermione. Il suffit que je rembourse cinquante gallions par mois pendant trois ans. C'est tout à fait faisable...

Je tentai de garder mon calme.

- Écoute-moi bien, Ron. Tous les mois, tu verses deux cent gallions pour le loyer. Il ne te restes donc que cinquante cinquante gallions pour vivre. Avec cette somme, il faut que tu payes ta nourriture, tes vêtements, tes sorties... Maintenant que tu dois rembourser Gringotts, il ne te reste plus rien. Tu m'entends ? Plus rien du tout !

Un enfant de trois ans aurait pu le comprendre, mais tous les neurones de Ron étaient aux abonnés absents. Visiblement, ils s'étaient eux aussi perdus dans la contemplation du Nimbus...

- J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, Hermione. Je vais faire quelques heures supplémentaires en plus, c'est tout.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à tant de bêtise. Nous avons mangé en silence et je suis allée me couchée en faisant exprès de ne pas lui dire bonne nuit. Trop occupé à examiner son balai sous tous les angles, il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

* * *

Le second problème arriva avant la fin du mois. J'avais mis de côté l'achat inconsidéré de Ron. Après tout, je l'aimais et je ne le voyais pas assez souvent pour passer mon temps à lui faire la tête. Avec toutes ses heures supplémentaires, il ne passait que très peu de temps à l'appartement et c'était principalement pour manger et dormir. Il n'avait plus qu'un demi jour de congé par semaine et il nous faisait tellement pitié, à Harry et moi, que nous lui avions fait grâce de la corvée de courses. Il faut aussi dire que nous n'avions pas spécialement envie qu'il se laisse tenter une nouvelle fois et revienne avec une autre merveille _absolument indispensable_.

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire..., soupira soudainement Ron, qui faisait ses comptes. On a à peine dépassé la moitié du mois et je suis déjà à découvert de trente gallions.

Le fait d'avoir mis de côté son achat inconsidéré ne signifiait pas que je devais m'abstenir de toute remarque cinglante à ce sujet...

- Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait un prêt exorbitant auprès de Gringotts juste pour t'acheter un stupide balai.

- Ce n'est pas un stupide balai, Hermione ! s'énerva-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte car tu n'as jamais rien compris à ce genre de choses !

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que je m'y connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était une raison pour débourser son salaire annuel, mais Harry m'en empêcha :

- Je peux toujours payer le loyer ce mois-ci, si tu veux.

- Il est hors de question que tu payes le moindre centimes pour moi, Harry. Je vais voir avec le Chef si je peux faire encore des heures supplémentaires.

Je me suis abstenue de dire à Ron que s'il continuait à faire autant d'heures supplémentaires, il ne pourrait même plus habiter dans cet appartement et qu'il serait donc inutile de lui faire payer un loyer, mais Harry n'eut pas cette gentillesse :

- Tu ne peux pas faire plus d'heures supplémentaires sans retourneur de temps, alors soit tu acceptes que je paye ta partie du loyer, soit on déménage pour trouver quelque chose de moins cher.

Déménager... Cette idée nous arrachait le cœur. Cependant, Harry avait raison. Même moi, qui ne faisais pourtant aucune dépense inconsidérée, j'avais du mal à boucler mes fins de mois.

- C'est hors de question ! protesta Ron. Cet appartement est génial et, dès qu'on aura fini notre formation, on aura de quoi vivre ici sans problème.

- C'est-à-dire dans deux ans... Et en attendant, on fait quoi ? On vend des anecdotes croustillantes sur Harry à la presse ? demandai-je d'un ton nonchalant.

La solution ne sembla pas plaire à l'intéressé, mais eut le mérite de faire rire Ron.

- Tu es un génie, Hermione. Il y a des fois où...

- Attend ! l'interrompis-je.

Je venais d'avoir une idée. Sur le moment, je le trouvais excellente, digne d'un vrai génie. Il faut dire que je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point elle tournerait mal.

- Hermione, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ? s'impatienta Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

- En débarrassant la quatrième chambre où vous avez entassé vos affaires de Quidditch, nous pourrions prendre un quatrième colocataire !

Mes deux amis restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Ça peut se faire, finit par admettre Ron.

- C'est une idée, souffla à son tour Harry.

Leur manque d'enthousiasme me vexa un peu et, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais immédiatement fait marche arrière. Malheureusement, je n'avais jamais eu ma langue dans ma poche.

- Très bien, si vous avez une autre idée, je vous écoute ! En attendant, je ne vois pas trop d'autre solution... Alors si vous tenez absolument à laisser d'autres personnes vivre dans notre appartement, dites-le !

Les voyant serrer les dents, je sus que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je poursuivis, d'un ton indifférent :

- Je suis sûre qu'on se trouvera un truc très bien et beaucoup moins cher. Bien sûr, on ne sera pas à Pré-au-Lard, mais il y a le transplanage... A condition de faire attention aux moldus bien sûr. Et on s'accommodera très bien d'une douche, la baignoire actuelle est beaucoup trop grande. Quant à la cuisine...

- C'est bon, Hermione, me coupa Ron.

- On va rédiger une annonce pour la Gazette du Sorcier, compléta Harry.

Et voilà, le mal était fait.

* * *

« Grande chambre à louer dans magnifique appartement sur Pré-au-Lard. Contacts par hibou pour visite. »

- Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal, affirma Harry en relisant l'annonce à voix haute.

Ron acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste.

- C'est parfait même. On pourra lui faire payer plus que sa part du loyer...

Cette remarque m'offusqua :

- Ron ! Essaie d'être un peu honnête, tu veux ?

- Je suis honnête, protesta-t-il. Elle aura la chance de vivre avec Harry Potter. Ça vaut bien cent gallions de plus, non ?

Si sa réponse me fit tout d'abord rire, ce ne fut plus le cas lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il avait dit « elle ».

- Comment ça, elle ? demandai-je d'un ton menaçant. Si tu crois qu'on va forcément prendre une fille, tu te trompes...

Ron laissa échapper un éclat de rire en me serrant contre lui.

- Voyons, Hermione ! me rassura-t-il. J'ai dit ça uniquement parce que je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles seraient prêtes à débourser trois cent gallions pour vivre avec Harry. Et puis, tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte, non ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si dur de trouver un colocataire correct. Le premier hibou que nous avions reçu empestait tellement le tabac et l'alcool que nous avions prétexté que la chambre était déjà louée. Le deuxième appartenait à une dame d'un certain âge qui voulait s'assurer que nous vivions comme des jeunes gens respectueux et que nous ne nous couchions jamais après vingt-et-une heures. Sa présentation me fit penser à McGonagall et c'est sans doute pourquoi je fus la seule à envisager qu'elle puisse venir vivre chez nous. Harry et Ron refusèrent carrément de la recevoir et, comme elle précisa dans son dernier hibou qu'elle était allergique aux poils de chat, on se servit de Pattenrond pour décliner son offre de venir s'installer le lundi même si la chambre lui convenait. Le troisième et dernier candidat eut le droit de venir visiter l'appartement, mais je sus que c'était fichu avant même qu'il ne passe la porte. C'était un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années qui vouait un culte aux créatures magiques et qui avait une véritable ménagerie magique. Lorsqu'il nous confia s'intéresser de près aux croisements entre espèces magiques, tels que ceux qui avaient donné naissance aux très intéressants Scroutts à pétard, Harry et Ron se décidèrent à le mettre dehors en prétextant qu'on le recontacterait. J'avais finalement été désignée pour lui écrire un hibou dans lequel j'affirmai que la visite juste avant lui avait acceptée la chambre et que j'en étais vraiment désolée.

- On pourrait peut être essayer une autre annonce ? suggéra Ron.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Rappelle-toi, on est censés avoir loué la chambre. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir d'autres énergumènes dans ce genre...

Il ne nous restait qu'une seule solution : faire appel à nos anciens camarades de Poudlard. C'était notre dernière chance, même si nous aurions préféré ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. En prenant un inconnu, nous aurions pu rester entre nous sans paraître impolis. Mais si c'était quelqu'un comme Dean ou Ernie, cela signifiait accepter un nouveau colocataire et non plus seulement louer une chambre. De plus, il était peu probable que quelqu'un de notre âge ait les moyens de débourser cent cinquante gallions pour se loger, trois cent à en croire l'idée de Ron.

- Hermione, tu n'as qu'à proposer aux filles de Gryffondor. Harry, tu t'occupes des garçons. Et moi, je vois avec ceux des autres maisons.

- Évite les Serpentards, plaisantai-je en souriant.

J'étais assez contente de m'occuper de contacter les filles de Gryffondor. Le principal avantage, c'était que cela me permettait d' « oublier » de proposer à Lavande Brown de venir vivre avec nous. Je n'avais strictement aucune envie de la voir cohabiter avec Ron, même si j'étais la seule qui comptait selon ce dernier. Le plus simple aurait été de convaincre Ginny, mais je savais que c'était impossible. A même pas dix-sept ans, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à quitter le foyer familial pour venir vivre avec Harry... et elle n'en avait absolument pas les moyens.

Je me contentai donc d'écrire un hibou à Parvati Patil, à Angelina Johnson, à Katie Bell et à Alicia Spinnet en leur proposant de venir visiter si elles étaient intéressées. Je m'étais abstenue d'indiquer le prix afin de ne pas les décourager. J'étais persuadée qu'en voyant l'appartement, elles auraient le même coup de cœur que nous et serait prête à débourser les cent cinquante gallions sans négocier.

Le pauvre petit Coquecigrue fut chargé d'apporter toutes ces lettres à leurs destinataires et il s'envola à tire-d'ailes, ployant sous le poids de la bonne quinzaine de missives.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, soupira Ron en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je suis sûr que nous aurons très rapidement un nouveau colocataire...


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ^^ Oui, l'histoire est du point de vue d'Hermione. Aucun rapport avec Master Chef ici, c'est une fic courte. Je suis contente que l'aspect "vie étudiante" vous plaise. Bonne lecture à vous et à jeudi prochain :P_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise surprise**

Le lendemain matin, nous avions reçu la quasi-totalité des réponses et il n'y en avait pas une seule de positive. J'en fus étonnée jusqu'à ce que ma petite enquête révèle que j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir mentionné le montant du loyer. Harry, par honnêteté, avait directement annoncé la couleur : cent cinquante gallions sans les charges ni la nourriture. Quant à Ron, il avait carrément eu le culot de demander trois cent gallions mensuels et restait sourd à mes reproches.

- S'ils trouvent que c'est un peu trop cher, on pourra toujours baisser un peu. Crois-moi, Hermione, il vaut mieux commencer haut pour les négociations.  
Je m'étais jurée de garder mon calme, mais il avait dépassé mes limites.

- Crois-moi, il n'y aura pas de négociations ! Tu as déjà de la chance qu'ils aient la politesse de répondre à nos lettres. A leur place, j'aurais cru de tu te fichais de moi !

Harry coupa court à notre dispute en nous désignant un nouvel hibou qui se dirigeait droit vers notre fenêtre ouverte.

- Inutile d'espérer, sifflai-je avec colère. C'est le hibou d'Ernie et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il prendrait la peine d'emménager dans un appartement qui lui coûtera un bras...

Ron me lança un regard noir, mais je restai parfaitement indifférente. D'autant plus que la lettre de l'ancien Poufsouffle me donna entièrement raison.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche, maugréai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Autant profiter de notre salle de bain tant qu'il en est encore temps...

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, les cheveux emmaillotés dans une longue serviette de bain, les deux garçons étaient en train de faire la danse de la joie des Canons de Chudley.

- On a trouvé quelqu'un ?!

Ma voix était tellement aiguë qu'elle me surprit moi-même.

- Parvati vient visiter ce soir ! m'expliqua Ron en me faisant tourbillonner dans les airs.

Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire avant de me serrer contre lui. Oui, Ron avait été idiot. Mais quelle importance ?

- Je suis désolée, lui soufflai-je. Je n'ai pas été très gentille...

Il me sourit.

- C'est toi qui avait raison, susurra-t-il en secouant un morceau de parchemin sous mon nez.

Je l'attrapai d'un geste vif.

_« Vous êtes libres pour une visite, ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures ?_  
_Amitiés,_  
_Parvati »_

A ce moment là, une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit. Parvati, merci.

* * *

A dix-neuf heures pile, nous étions prêts à recevoir celle qui devait absolument devenir notre nouvelle colocataire. L'appartement brillait comme un gallion neuf et le moindre recoin resplendissait de propreté. J'avais métamorphosé les affaires qu'avaient naïvement laissé traîner les garçons, malgré mes avertissements : des bouquets de fleurs délicatement parfumés étaient dispersés un peu partout. Quant à l'affreuse paire de chaussures toute trouée de Ron, que j'avais essayé de mettre à la poubelle au moins cinquante fois, elle faisait à présent office de joli porte-manteaux. Tout était en ordre.

- N'oublie pas, Ron, que si tu mentionnes un quelconque loyer de trois cent gallions, je te le ferai payer. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Il soupira d'un air déçu.

- Va pour cent cinquante... Mais je connais des centaines de sorcières qui seraient prêtes à payer bien plus que trois cent gallions pour vivre avec Harry !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre : on avait sonné. Préparant mon plus beau sourire à Parvati, j'ouvris la porte et mon visage se crispa instantanément. J'eus tout le mal du monde à cacher ma surprise ou, tout du moins, à garder un visage aimable. Si Ron connaissait des centaines de sorcières qui seraient prêtes à payer trois cent gallions pour vivre avec Harry, j'en connaissais au moins une qui était prête à bien plus pour lui.

- Hermione ! Oh, quelle joie de te revoir, si tu savais ! Tu n'as pas du tout changé !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lavande Brown me serra contre elle.

- Ça fait si longtemps..., soupira-t-elle. Quand Parvati m'a dit que vous cherchiez une colocataire, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Parvati... Et dire qu'i peine trente secondes, je te remerciais... Lavande me relâcha, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un problème avec ce genre de filles. Elle enchaîna :

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas vous prévenir ! Je voulais vous faire une surprise...

Saisissant l'occasion de pouvoir enfin répondre sans mentir, j'avouai d'un ton un peu morne :

- Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise...

- Où sont les garçons ? Je suis si contente de les revoir enfin !

Presque à contre-cœur, je m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle leur réserve le même accueil que le mien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Beaucoup plus naturelle qu'avec moi, elle leur fit la bise et prit de leurs nouvelles en mettant son affreuse voix hystérique de côté. Très vite, un silence gêné s'installa.

- Oh, comme c'est joli ici ! s'écria-t-elle pour le combler, en observant autour d'elle. Je sens que je vais beaucoup me plaire ici.

Je manquai de m'étouffer, mais un coup d'œil vers Ron m'indiqua que je n'étais pas la seule. Son air pâle et paniqué me rassura : il avait à peu près autant envie que moi de vivre avec Lavande...

Harry fut le premier à se remettre de sa stupeur.

- Si tu veux bien, on va te faire visiter.

* * *

- C'est tellement merveilleux que j'ai du mal à y croire, souffla Lavande.

« Justement, n'y crois pas trop... », pensai-je en la regardant repasser pour la troisième fois au moins dans chacune des pièces. Malheureusement, Harry n'était visiblement pas du même avis que moi.

- Si ça te convient, commença-t-il, on pourrait...

- Prendre un verre pour discuter un peu ! le coupai-je avec précipitation. Attendez-moi là, je vais nous chercher des bièraubeurres.

Je me dépêchai de récupérer quatre bouteilles dans la cuisine avant de revenir en courant, de peur que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose d'irréparable durant mon absence. Heureusement, lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Harry et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé en face de Lavade, seule dans le grand fauteuil. Mon grand fauteuil, pour être plus précise.

- Et voilà, je suis de retour ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton trop enthousiaste pour être naturel.

- On avait vu, me fit remarquer Ron et j'eus bien du mal à résister à l'envie de lui renverser sa bièraubeurre sur la tête.

Après avoir distribué une bouteille à chacun, je m'installai sur le canapé entre mes deux amis. Lavande avait l'air d'une candidate à un entretien d'embauche qui se faisait examiner par trois recruteurs à l'air revêche. J'espérai que cela suffirait à la faire partir... Recourir au loyer à trois cent gallions de Ron n'était pas très honnête et les garçons ne manqueraient pas de me le faire remarquer.

- Santé..., lança Harry, un peu timidement.

Il faut dire que c'était un peu gênant de se retrouver là, tous les quatre, à boire en silence en se regardant en dragon de faïence.

- Alors, Lavande, tentai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?.

- Et bien, répondit-elle avec exaltation, je travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis journaliste stagiaire, affectée auprès de Rita Skeeter elle-même.

Si Lavande espérait marquer des points en citant cette satanée journaliste, elle se trompait lourdement... Après le scarabée, il était hors de question que je supporte une... punaise. L'image me plut, même si elle était loin d'être flatteuse. Elle poursuivit :

- J'envisageai de partir de chez mes parents pour vivre avec Gregor, mais...

- Avec qui ? l'interrompis-je vivement, oubliant cette histoire de journaliste stagiaire de Skeeter.

- Gregor... Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Il est originaire de Bulgarie. C'est un journaliste du Sorcier Bulgare, le plus grand journal de son pays...

Elle marqua une pause, certainement pour le petit effet théâtral, tendit sa main gauche vers nous et lâcha :

- Nous sommes fiancés...

Effectivement, son annulaire était orné d'un bague très fine embellie d'un diamant. Immédiatement, ma tension retomba et je me fustigeai mentalement de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant. Si Lavande était fiancée, ça changeait tout... Soudain, la perspective de l'avoir comme colocataire ne me rebutait plus.

- Par Merlin, c'est merveilleux Lavande ! m'écriai-je avec une joie non dissimulée. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu donc pas dit plus tôt ?!

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour louer une chambre...

Son ton était ouvertement moqueur et le rouge me monta aux joues, mais je fis comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- En tout cas, c'est merveilleux ! enchaînai-je. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

- Nous aussi, ajouta Harry pour me sortir de l'embarras. Le loyer est de cent cinquante gallions. Ça te convient ?

Ça lui convenait et l'affaire fut réglée. A ce moment là, j'étais encore heureuse : nous pouvions garder l'appartement et Lavande était fiancée à un Viktor Krum du journalisme. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Non, vraiment aucune...

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lavande avait emménagé et la sale petite punaise prenait ses aises. J'avais pourtant fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour que ça se passe bien entre nous. Je l'avais accompagné faire ses achats, je l'avais aidé à décorer sa chambre et je lui avais même préparé une tarte. Ron n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce goujat, qui lui avait demandé de se montrer un peu plus sympathique avec Lavande ? Qui lui avait demandé d'arrêter de se plaindre d'elle dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ? Qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas faire demi-tour dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà ? Moi, parfaitement ! Si j'avais su que ça finirait ainsi, je ne lui aurais pas tant fait la morale pour son manque d'enthousiasme et je ne l'aurais pas autant bassiné pour qu'il se montre plus accueillant.

La première attaque de la punaise eut lieu le deuxième soir après son arrivée, au moment du repas. Elle sortit de sa poche deux tickets dorés et les agita sous le nez de Ron et Harry.

- Vous aimez toujours autant le Quidditch, les garçons ?

J'eus à peine le temps de lire « Canons de Chudley contre les Tornades de Tutshill » que la main de Ron s'empara des billets avec un hurlement de pure joie.

- Tu as eu des places ! Lavande, c'est incroyable ! Elles sont au moins à cinquante gallions pièce !

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'article sur la rencontre. J'ai eu des places gratuites pour assister au match.

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air faussement désolée, et soupira d'une voix geignarde :

- Je n'ai pu en obtenir que deux, Hermione. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? De toutes les façons, tu as toujours détesté le Quidditch...

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toutes les façons. Ron n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'accepter et j'eus la légitime envie de lui crever les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir de son stupide match. Dire que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Lavande si cet insensible avait eu l'idée de répondre : « Je suis désolée, mais je préfère de loin rester avec Hermione ». Ce n'était pas si difficile, non ? Malheureusement, Ron avait toujours eu la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère et il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi je serais gênée par le fait que son ex-copine l'invite quelque part en prenant bien soin de m'évincer...

- Surveille-la bien, Harry, lui soufflai-je juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour le match. Tu es mon espion sur ce coup là. N'oublie pas : mes yeux et mes oreilles. Sois même ma bouche et mes mains si elle dépasse les limites.

Pauvre Harry ! Il devait sincèrement regretter le temps béni où Ron et moi n'étions que des amis...


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est une fic courte. Seulement 7 chapitres et le dernier est très court. Je l'ai écrite en 2009 donc ça remonte un peu déjà :P_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Fantaisiiie_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une si jolie punaise...**

Dans ma grande bonté, j'avais décidé d'oublier l'épisode du match de Quidditch. Peut-être avais-je tout simplement mal pris les choses, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant... Après tout, il était fort vraisemblable que Lavande n'ait eu que trois places pour le match et, comme j'étais celle qui aimait le moins ce sport, elle avait choisi d'emmener les deux garçons avec elle. C'était peut être maladroit, mais je n'étais pas obligée de le prendre pour une attaque personnelle et de troubler la paix de notre appartement.

Ma naïveté était sans limite et Lavande m'en apporta la preuve dès le lendemain. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux dans la cuisine et elle préparait son petit déjeuner sur un plateau.

- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, Hermione ! me susurra-t-elle soudainement, d'un air comblé. Le spectacle était magnifique. Ron a a-do-ré.

Il paraît que le mépris est la meilleure des armes, mais je suis en mesure d'assurer que c'est faux. Mon mépris le plus total n'a pas empêché Lavande de poursuivre sur sa lancée :

- Il m'a offert une pomme d'amour... C'est trop chou, non ?

A ce moment là, j'essayais toujours de me convaincre que mon mépris serait efficace. J'ai donc continuer à tartiner mon pain comme si de rien était.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui a gagné, c'était si...

- C'est l'équipe des Tornades qui a gagné, la coupai-je. Ce n'est pas compliqué, les Canons perdent toujours.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Lavande, la faisant un instant ressembler à l'affreuse Ombrage.

- Et bien non, justement ! Les Canons ont gagné ! C'est incroyable, non ? Ron était tellement content que j'ai cru qu'il allait _m'embrasser_...

J'avais fait de la charpie de mon pain. Je l'avais beurré avec tant d'acharnement qu'il y avait un gros trou en son milieu, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ron... l'embrasser ? Elle essayait de me rendre folle et elle y parvenait. J'irais voir Harry dès que possible pour qu'il me fasse son rapport. Ils étaient rentrés si tard la veille que je m'étais déjà couchée.

Lavande acheva de verser du café dans un grand bol, prit son plateau et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Tu ne manges pas ici ? lui demandai-je d'un ton parfaitement neutre, pour bien lui montrer que ses paroles n'avaient pas eu le moindre effet sur moi.

Son regard alla de son plateau jusqu'à moi et elle me sourit.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi... J'apporte à Ron son petit déjeuner au lit.

Mon couteau dérapa et je m'entamai le doigt sur un bon centimètre. Retirant vivement ma main, je portai ma blessure à ma bouche pendant que Lavande sortait de la cuisine en riant d'un air moqueur. Rira bien qui rira la dernière, sale punaise.

Je dus vite me rendre à l'évidence : confondre Lavande devant Harry et Ron était chose impossible. Dès qu'ils étaient là, elle se comportait avec moi comme une bonne amie et, j'avais beau cherché, je ne trouvais plus la moindre remarque mal placée. Harry lui même refusait de me prendre vraiment au sérieux.

- J'étais au match, Hermione. Elle s'est comportée tout à fait normalement avec Ron. S'il y avait eu la moindre petite chose, je te l'aurais dite...

- Il lui a offert une pomme d'amour ! protestai-je.

Mais mon soi-disant ami se contenta de sourire.

- Ron ne connaissait même pas le nom de la friandise avant que le vendeur ne le lui dise. Elle nous avait offert les places, il fallait bien la remercier. Je lui ai offert une bièraubeurre, moi. Elle t'a raconté ça comme ça, ne vois pas le mal partout...

J'aurais bien voulu insister, mais il était clair que Harry voyait en Lavande la colocataire parfaite. J'aurais pu dire que le petit déjeuner au lit cachait quelque chose, mais c'était peine perdue : elle était revenue en faire un pour Harry aussi. Maligne, la punaise...

Quelques jours plus tard, Lavande inaugurait une autre phase de son plan qui consistait à systématiquement oublier de prendre des vêtements propres lorsqu'elle allait à la douche. Elle en sortait entortillée dans une minuscule serviette de bain très suggestive et traversait le salon en se pavanant, sans la moindre gêne. Si j'avais pris le parti de l'ignorer, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme elle, si tu veux rivaliser, s'était moqué Harry en secouant la tête, agacé par ces histoires de filles. Mais, si ça continue comme ça, Ginny ne me laissera plus habiter dans cet appartement de débauchées.

Je m'étais abstenue de répondre. Bien sûr, je pouvais faire comme cette punaise... Le problème, c'est qu'elle était bien plus jolie que moi. Si seulement Ron voulait bien arrêter de la regarder ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas voir qu'elle lui faisait du charme ? Elle était tellement insistante, tellement provocatrice ! Ah, Ron... Tu as vraiment de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux quant il s'agit des filles !

Rapidement, la situation devint incontrôlable. A mon goût, Lavande et Ron passait trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps ensemble. Il faut dire que la punaise avait sorti le grand jeu. En plus de ses numéros de charmes et de ses attentions répétées, elle eut la très subtile idée de toujours s'interposer entre Ron et moi : au moindre reproche que je lui faisais, elle prenait automatiquement sa défense.

Si je rappelais à Ron que les tâches ménagères ne lui étaient pas interdites, elle arguait qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de se remonter les manches, même s'il n'avait pas jeté un seul sort ménager depuis des jours... Si je lui demandaiq de vendre son stupide balai dont il n'avait même pas le temps de se servir, elle me traitait de rabat-joie insensible au Quidditch... Et si je lui reprochais le peu d'attention qu'il m'accordait, elle glissait que j'étais une éternelle insatisfaite trop possessive.

Un jour, alors que j'estimais avoir été suffisamment patiente, j'ai profité que nous soyons toutes les deux seules à l'appartement pour essayer d'avoir une petite conversation civilisée.

- Tu sais, Lavade, commençai-je doucement, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me contredire systématiquement dès que je discute avec Ron...

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Tu veux dire, quand tu lui reproches de ne pas être l'homme parfait ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

Ça commençait bien...

- Je veux dire que je préfèrerais que tu ne t'immisces pas dans nos disputes de _couple_.

J'avais fait exprès d'insister sur ce dernier mot et j'obtins le résultat escompté : Lavande avait la même expression que si elle avait mordu à pleines dents dans un citron.

- C'est juste que je trouve que tu es trop dure avec lui, se justifia-t-elle. C'est gênant que...

Je saisis la perche au vol et l'interrompis :

- Ce qui est gênant, c'est que tu te balades à moitié nue dans notre appartement...

Lavande en resta bouche bée. Elle finit par siffler :

- Ma parole, Hermione ! Tu es jalouse !

Sa réplique me rendit furieuse.

- Ils ne sont pas là, alors arrêtons ce petit jeu, tu veux ? Toi et moi, on sait parfaitement ce que tu veux. Alors regarde-moi bien, Lavande...

Voyant qu'elle faisait mine de m'ignorer, je lui saisis le poignet. Sans violence mais avec fermeté.

- Regarde-moi bien !

Elle consentit à lever les yeux et j'eus la douce satisfaction de voir qu'elle me prenait au sérieux.

- Tu ne l'auras pas, poursuivis-je d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai peut être mes défauts, mais il m'aime.

- Peut être que tu ne le mérites pas... Je suis là pour arranger les choses, Hermione. Et...

Ses délires de pauvre fille désespérée ne m'intéressaient pas.

- Si je te surprends encore une seule fois à lui faire de la gringue, tu quittes cet appartement, l'interrompis-je, menaçante. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

- Tu veux parier ? lui demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était un véritable combat, chacune refusant de détourner le regard. Après plusieurs interminables secondes, Lavande se dégagea et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Plus ébranlée que je ne le laissais paraître, je décidai de me replonger dans mon traité de droit magique. Quand vous perdez toute confiance en vous, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un énorme bouquin de mille pages pour rétablir tout ça.

- Tu lui as dit que tu allais la mettre dehors si elle m'adressait encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la parole ? Mais, par la barbe de Merlin, tu es tombée sur la tête Hermione ?!

J'avais rarement vu Ron si énervé. La sale petite punaise allait me le payer.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avales tout ce qu'elle te raconte aussi facilement ! ripostai-je. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé !

- Tu ne l'as pas menacée de la mettre dehors, peut être ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Si, mais...

Il ne me laissa pas continuer :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'as fait je ne sais combien de scènes parce que je n'étais pas assez gentil avec elle et, maintenant, tu t'amuses à la martyriser !

La martyriser ! La colère montait en moi en vagues indomptables.

- C'est parce qu'elle passe sa vie à te montrer ses jolies jambes que tu lui donnes raison, Ron ?

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- C'est incroyable, finit-il par souffler en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Lavande a raison... Tu es jalouse !

Jalouse... Ce mot me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Comment Ron osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

- Très bien. Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en moque totalement. J'ai un examen très important demain, ce que tu ne peux pas savoir parce qu'on passe tellement peu de temps ensemble que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le dire... Bref, il faut que j'aille réviser.

Il me laissa partir sans me retenir et retourna consoler la pauvre et innocente Lavande, la si jolie punaise qui pleurait dans sa chambre.

Notre dispute dura près d'une semaine. Ron et moi n'échangions plus que des monosyllabes et chacun évitait l'autre au maximum. Ça me fendait le cœur et je ne supportais plus de voir le visage faussement larmoyant de Lavande qui jubilait en secret. En public, elle faisait semblant de regretter notre inimité mais, dès que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux, ses sourires victorieux ne me trompaient pas. Et si je n'avais presque jamais été en aussi mauvais termes avec Ron, elle n'en avait jamais été aussi proche, y compris pendant la période de notre sixième année où ils étaient sortis ensembles. Elle lui vouait un véritable culte et c'était le point faible de Ron : il avait constamment besoin qu'on l'admire. C'était très agréable pour lui de se sentir soutenu et approuvé même dans ses gestes les plus irréfléchis. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ça. Peut-être étais-je une fille trop raisonnable, finalement ? Si Ron était celui qu'il me fallait, peut-être que lui avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Lavande ?

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte me tirèrent de mes sombres pensées. Quand on parle du dragon... Ron entra timidement et me demanda si j'étais libre. J'acquiesçai d'un air indifférent. Désolé mon cher, mais certains de tes mots me restent en travers de la gorge et je ne suis pas prête de les oublier.

- Je n'aime pas être fâché avec toi, Mione, avoua-t-il. On pourrait peut être en discuter ?

Je savais que si je le regardais, j'allais craqué, mais je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie. Les trois quarts du temps, Ron était insupportable... Mais il pouvait aussi être incroyablement charmant et il y avait des fois où, comme quand il mettait sa fierté de côté pour venir me voir, j'oubliais tous ses défauts.

- Je n'aurais pas du dire que tu étais jalouse de Lavande. Je sais que c'est faux. Je le lui ai dit.

- Elle le sait très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me suis abstenue d'ajouter que c'était elle qui dirigeait ce petit jeu et qu'elle savait mieux que lui ce qu'il en était. Il faut savoir faire des efforts pour se réconcilier. Ron en fit un dernier :

- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissée. Si tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me dire que tu avais un examen, c'est que je ne me suis vraiment pas assez occupé de toi...

J'étais si bien dans les bras de Ron après une dispute que j'oubliais tout. A ce moment là, Lavande était à des années-lumières de moi. Elle ne comptait même pas.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit dîner romantique aux Baguettes d'Or ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Demain soir, après le travail.

Surprise, je relevai la tête.

- Aux Baguettes d'Or ? Mais Ron, c'est le restaurant de gastronomie sorcière le plus cher de Londres !

- Et alors ? On l'a bien mérité, non ? Je pourrais nous réserver une table. Et après, on pourrait aller faire une balade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il paraît qu'il est magnifique pour Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'en dis que tu es un grand fou, Ronald Weasley.

- Ce sera merveilleux, soufflai-je au creux de son cou. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'on y soit déjà...


	5. Chapter 5

_Il n'y a donc pas de pro-Lavande ? Non ? Et bien tant mieux !  
_

_Bonne lecture,  
_

_Fantaisiiie_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Toute chose a une fin**

Ma journée de travail m'a paru affreusement longue. Je ne fus même pas heureuse en récupérant la copie de mon devoir qui m'avait valu un Optimal. Satisfaite oui, mais heureuse, non. La soirée avec Ron occupait bien trop mon esprit et était si prometteuse que tout le reste me paraissait superflu. Toute la journée, les mots de Ron me trottèrent dans la tête : « Je viendrais te chercher au Ministère à dix-neuf heures... Ne sois pas en retard... ».

A dix-huit heures, je prétextais un mal de crâne pour m'éclipser un peu plus tôt. On ne me soupçonna même pas de mentir. C'est l'un des nombreux avantages lorsqu'on est sérieuse et appliquée. Je récupérai mon sac dans lequel j'avais glissé une jolie robe, des chaussures assorties et quelques produits de beauté de SSS (Sorcière Séduisante et Sexy) avant de filer vers les toilettes. Je me changeai avec fébrilité dans une des cabines vides. J'étais si pressée que mes mains en tremblaient presque. Je réussis à arranger mes cheveux en un chignon lâche mais élégant, principalement grâce à la lotion capillaire qui m'avait été d'un grand renfort, comme en attestait la bouteille vide. Je fignolai le tout grâce à quelques sortilèges de bonne mine glanés pendant ma pause déjeuner et, une demi-heure avant l'heure dite, j'étais fin prête. Qu'importe ! Ron était aussi pressé que moi, alors il serait sûrement entrain de m'attendre.

Il n'était pas entrain de m'attendre. Ma robe était très jolie, mais elle était loin d'être adaptée aux températures hivernales. Cependant, si j'attendais à l'intérieur du Ministère, je risquai de tomber sur mes collègues ou, pire, mes supérieurs, qui se demanderaient sûrement ce que je faisais encore ici et dans cette tenue de soirée. Il suffit d'une seule fois pour briser une réputation d'élève sérieuse ou appliquée, même si elle avait été très durement acquise et qu'elle était mille fois méritée...

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que je patientais dans le froid. Bien sûr, techniquement, Ron n'était pas en retard. Il lui restait même encore dix minutes pour arriver... Mais cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi impatient que moi à l'idée de cette soirée. C'était à la fois très vexant et affreusement triste.

- Dix minutes, Ron, suppliai-je à mi-voix. Il te reste dix minutes pour arriver et je te jure que j'oublie tout. S'il te plaît...

Mes prières n'avaient pas payé. A dix-neuf heures, il n'était toujours pas là. Cinq minutes plus tard non plus. A dix-neuf heures dix, j'étais assise à même le sol gelé en regardant le ciel. Je ne sentais plus le froid et salir ma robe, idée qui m'aurait fait frémir d'horreur il y a encore peu, était le dernier de mes soucis. Ce rendez-vous était raté alors que je sois présentable ou non n'avait plus la moindre importance...

A dix-neuf heures quinze, le « ne sois pas en retard » de Ron me revint à l'esprit plus clairement que jamais et l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge me submergea. Folle de rage, je ré-utilisais la cabine téléphonique en sens inverse avec la ferme intention d'étriper ce crétin de la pire espèce, quitte à retourner le Ministère s'il le fallait.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de retourner le Ministère. Ron était dans son bureau, tout simplement. Il discutait tranquillement avec quelqu'un. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'approcher : aux bruits de voix qui me parvenaient, je savais que ce n'était pas une dispute... Et si Ron ne se disputait pas avec Lavande parce qu'elle l'avait empêché d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous le plus important de sa vie, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il disait et je ne voulais pas surtout savoir avec qui il était, même si ma lucidité me soufflait déjà son prénom. Je m'empressai de faire demi-tour, de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce bureau lorsqu'un éclat de rire m'atteignit en plein cœur. Et il était signé Lavande Brown...

J'avais transplané à l'appartement, totalement effondrée. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, je suffoquais et la colère me faisait littéralement trembler. Ron ! Comment avais-tu me laisser tomber pour cette... cette gourgandine comme dit ta mère ?

C'est à ce moment là que mes yeux se posèrent sur le balai de Ron. Il était resté au milieu du salon, là où celui à qui j'avais envisagé de donner mon cœur l'avait laissé, après l'avoir astiqué une fois de plus. Sans même réfléchir, j'avais saisi le balai à deux mains par les brindilles et le frappais contre le mur de toutes mes forces. Les feuilles d'or se détachaient du manche par pan entier et ça me donnait un curieux sentiment de satisfaction. Avec mes ongles, fraîchement manucurés, j'entrepris d'arracher les dernières parcelles d'or restantes. Puis, je m'assis à califourchon sur le manche dépouillé pour m'attaquer aux fines brindilles de bois de rose que j'arrachais par poignée avant de les briser. Au début, il fallait que je m'aide de ma baguette mais, après, elles venaient presque toutes seules. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus une seule, je me sentis enfin vide. Se sentir vide, ce n'était pas une sensation bien agréable. Cependant, ça valait mieux que de se sentir seule, triste et désespérée.

Alors que j'achevais de me débarrasser de feu le Nimbus chéri de Ron, je me demandai comment nous en étions arrivés là. Ou, plutôt comment moi, j'en étais arrivée là. Et dire qu'il y a peu, j'écrivais nos vignettes du bonheur comme une jeune fille en fleurs en jurant que Ron était l'homme de ma vie... Moins d'un mois plus tard, je m'étais acharnée contre un balai de course dont le prix atteignait des sommets. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tourner en aussi peu de temps ? J'aurais voulu accuser Lavande, mais c'était trop simple. Oui, elle avait semé la zizanie dans notre couple, mais il aurait du être assez fort pour y résister. Nous avions survécu à Lord Voldemort en personne ! Une simple punaise ne pouvait pas être seule responsable du massacre...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je regrettai amèrement mon geste. Bien sûr, Ron l'avait mérité. Mais était-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi puérile ? L'amour ne faisait-il donc faire que des choses idiotes ? Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : une fois la colère disparue, il ne restait que la tristesse et l'amertume. Était-il encore possible d'arranger les choses ou fallait-il que je tire définitivement un trait sur notre couple ? Si seulement Ron m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, les choses auraient été si simples...

Appuyée contre le mur, je me laissais doucement tombée jusqu'au sol, mes jambes repliées sous moi. Assise ainsi, dans la pénombre rassurante de notre cuisine, je me sentais un peu mieux, protégée. J'avais l'impression d'y voir plus clair. J'allais attendre Ron de pied ferme et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Je savais que nous avions encore une chance de nous en sortir, mais il fallait pour cela que Lavande quitte notre appartement sur le champ. Ce n'était pas un point négociable.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Ron, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est toi... ».

Pour une fois, Merlin exauça ma prière. La clef tourna dans la serrure et la voix inquiète de Ron appela :

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

J'hésitai. Quelle attitude adoptée ? Étais-je plus triste ou plus en colère ? Et pour son balai, est-ce que je devais lui dire tout de suite ou attendre un peu ?

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à le prévenir que j'étais dans la cuisine, la voix aiguë de Lavande me coupa dans mon élan et je compris que Merlin ne m'avait pas encore dans ses petits papiers.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Hermione ?

- On s'est ratés, lui répondit-il. Je pensais qu'elle serait peut être ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute. Cet article avec Rita Skeeter ne tombait pas au bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Un cri de rage s'étrangla dans ma gorge. La garce ! Elle avait bien prévu son coup ! Pas tomber au bon moment ? Sale petite menteuse manipulatrice... Je les entendis pénétrer dans l'appartement et la voix de Ron couvrit le bruit des capes qu'ils ôtaient.

- En effet, admit Ron. Si je n'avais pas répondu à ses questions, elle nous aurait sorti une rumeur absolument horrible dont ne sais où. Le chef ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

- Je suis sûre que Hermione comprendra parfaitement. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir, Ron. Rien de plus.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et lâcha :

- Hermione n'est pas très compréhensive avec moi, en ce moment. J'ai constamment l'impression d'être sur le fil. Je viens de rater un rendez-vous très important pour nous deux et je ne pense pas qu'elle me le pardonnera...

Je fus frappée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans sa voix, juste de la résignation. Par Salazar, Ron, ne m'aimes-tu pas assez pour te battre un peu ?

- Elle y va un peu fort quand même, m'enfonça Lavande d'un ton lourd de reproches. Je suis sûr que tu n'avais même pas vingt minutes de retard. Elle ne t'a pas attendu ?

- Non, soupira Ron. Je l'ai cherché partout, elle était introuvable. Je pense qu'elle en a eu marre et qu'elle est retournée travailler.

Elle sauta sur la perche qui lui était tendue et gloussa :

- Ah, Hermione et le travail... Elle n'a décidément pas changé. Si elle pouvait se marier avec, elle le ferait. Elle fait partie des gens qui ont une passion, que veux-tu... Les autres resteront toujours en dehors.

A mon plus grand désarroi, Ron approuva :

- Je sais bien. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais c'est quand même agaçant.

Magnifique ! Alors que nous aurions dû être dans un délicieux restaurant, Ron me critiquait dans mon dos avec la punaise, sans se soucier de savoir où j'étais ni si j'allais bien. Comme quoi, si vous voulez savoir ce que les gens pensent de vous, écoutez-les sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Vous serez surpris par vos ennemis, mais bien plus encore par vos amis !

« Mes félicitations, Ron, pensai-je amèrement. Tu parviens à dépasser les limites de ta propre bêtise, exploit surhumain ! »

- Tu as l'air triste, Ron, lança soudainement Lavande. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. On est amis, non ?

Ron dut juger qu'il était effectivement ami avec la punaise car il se livra :

- C'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut à Hermione. Je ne suis pas assez sérieux, pas assez intelligent, pas assez perspicace... C'est comme si je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je sais..., approuva-t-il. Elle donne cette impression à tout le monde. Avec Hermione, tout doit toujours être si parfait...

La punaise jouait son petit jeu sans la moindre subtilité, mais il gobait tout. C'était pour moi une vraie torture. L'envie de pleurer, de rage autant que de tristesse, m'assaillit, mais je serrai les dents.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout ça, tu sais, Ron ? Tu es un très bon parti et si Hermione ne se rend pas compte, tu n'as pas à changer pour elle. D'autres seront ravies de prendre sa place...

Comme toi, par exemple, petite punaise machiavélique ?!

- Tu penses ?

Son ton plein d'espoir me dégouta. Ron, espèce de crétin, pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout ?

Mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Ma déception et ma tristesse étaient trop grandes. Ron et moi, nous devrions être aux Baguettes d'Or en ce moment, entrain de passer une excellente soirée. A la place, j'assistais en direct au massacre de l'espoir que je plaçais dans notre couple.

- Bien sûr, affirma Lavande. Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas oublier Hermione, puisque vous habitez ensemble... Tant que ce sera le cas, tu ne pourras passer à autre chose.

- Mais..., protesta-t-il d'une voix si faiblarde que mes larmes redoublèrent.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. De toutes les façons, j'en avais assez entendu.

- Allons discuter de ça autour d'un café, lui proposa-t-elle. Tu verras que j'ai raison, Ron.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je les entendis se rapprocher de la cuisine que je compris ce que cela signifiait. La lumière s'alluma et je me tassai sur moi-même, comme si j'espérais ainsi disparaître de leur vue.

- Hermione ? s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en m'apercevant.

Leurs visages affichaient une telle surprise que, si j'avais été moins triste, j'aurais pu en rire. Le plus dignement possible, je me relevai et leur tournai le dos. Sur le plan de travail, j'attrapais un morceau de sopalin qui fit office de mouchoir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Je m'essayais rapidement le visage en essayant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui me submergeait. C'était si dur de tirer un trait sur mon histoire avec Ron et, pourtant, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

- Hermione..., tenta timidement ce dernier.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je fis même comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Après quelques secondes, je me sentis prête à leur faire face. J'inspirai un bon coup et me lançai.

Ron était plus pâle que jamais, mais je me désintéressais de lui assez rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Lavande qui accapara toute mon attention. Si son visage était impénétrable, une petite lueur dansait au fond de ses yeux. Une lueur de victoire...

Sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron, je me dirigeai droit sur elle. Son visage s'affaissa et j'eus le plaisir de voir que je l'impressionnai. Bien campée en face d'elle, je le toisai et, bien qu'elle mesura quelques bons centimètres de plus que moi, j'eus pour la première fois l'impression que c'était moi qui la regardait de haut.

- C'est la deuxième fois, Lavande. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième... Sinon, je te le ferais regretter, compris ?

Sans un mot de plus, je quittai l'appartement. Je n'avais peut être gagné ni la bataille, ni la guerre mais, au moins, j'étais sortie avec panache.

Je n'eus plus aucun contact avec Ron jusqu'au lendemain soir. Il eut beau frappé à ma porte, je refusai de l'autoriser à entrer. Il dut donc prendre ce droit tout seul.

- Hermione... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... J'étais simplement triste et en colère...

Mais toutes les excuses qui suivirent n'y firent rien. Si quelqu'un était "triste et en colère", c'était moi et je l'étais tellement que Ron aurait pu me menacer de se jeter par la fenêtre sans que je bronche. Il s'en rendit compte et changea de tactique :

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour mon balai, tu sais. Pourtant, ce que tu as fait est encore plus grave que ce que j'ai fait.

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui lancer ma plume au visage. Il l'évita de peu et elle s'écrasa contre le mur en le parsemant de gouttelettes d'encre noire.

- Tu m'as laissée tomber, Ron ! Tu te laisses manipuler par Lavande et tu es tellement bête que tu ne vois rien ! Tu crois que c'est un hasard si elle t'amène Skeeter pour une interview cinq minutes avant notre rendez-vous ? Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle te conseille de m'oublier ? Elle te dit que je ne te mérite pas et que tu devrais déménager et, toi, tu l'écoutes bien gentiment... Tu es pathétique, Ron ! Tu es complètement aveugle et pathétique !

Il secoua la tête :

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Hermione. Pourquoi Lavande se donnerait-elle tant de mal ? Ça n'a aucun sens...

- Elle est folle de toi, Ron ! hurlai-je. Ne vois-tu pas que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fait tout ça ?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Elle est fiancée. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête.

Sur cette réplique blessante, il m'abandonna à mon triste sort. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, je savais bien quel était l'objectif de Lavande. Je le savais...

La punaise avait dû entendre notre dispute car Gregor fut invité à notre table dès le lendemain soir. Il avait le physique d'un mannequin et me rappelait vaguement l'effigie de la collection masculine de Madame Guipure. Comme si cela ne suffisant pas, il était drôle, intelligent et se comportait comme un vrai gentleman avec Lavande. Je me demandai donc pourquoi, puisqu'elle avait un fiancé aussi parfait, s'acharnait-elle à me voler le mien.

- Et Lavande m'a dit que vous étiez doué au Quidditch...

Cette phrase me tira de mes pensées. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Harry qui réponde, mais ce fut Ron.

- Oh..., murmura-t-il d'un ton flatté. J'ai été gardien pendant un temps, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à la cheville de Harry. Lavande a exagéré.

Et là, Ron, ne vois-tu donc toujours rien ? Est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui affabule ?

Lavande se servit de Gregor pour complimenter Ron tout au long de la soirée et je compris, en voyant à que cet imbécile ne se rendait toujours compte de rien, à quel point j'avais sous-estimé mon adversaire.

« Je suis désolée, Ron, mais je crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter seule contre elle pour sauver notre couple... Je vais en rester là. Après tout, toute chose a une fin... »


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Il reste le chapitre 7, mais c'est un épilogue en drabbles.

J'aime bien lire des fics courtes de temps en temps mais j'ai plus de facilités avec les fics longues. Celle-là est donc une exception x)

Sinon, je n'aime pas trop Lavande et je crois que ça se voit :P Mais j'adore son personnage, car elle donne une saveur particulière aux livres (que ce soit en divination ou en tant que première petite amie de Ron). Ron, justement, mon préféré du trio. Sans lui, on se serait ennuyés. Il a des répliques tellement savoureuses...

Bonne lecture à vous,

Fantaisiiie

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : "Punaise écrasée**", écrit le 12/11/2009

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma décision de tirer un trait sur ma relation avec Ron et, depuis, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées, bien au contraire. Lavande avançait tranquillement ses pions les uns après les autres sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Il y avait d'abord eu sa théâtrale rupture avec Gregor parce qu'il était trop sérieux et trop rabat-joie à toujours critiquer ce qu'elle faisait. Le parallèle avec moi était si frappant que j'étais surprise d'entendre à chaque fois « Gregor » et non « Hermione ». Ron, bien sûr, ne se rendait toujours compte de rien...

Puis, il y avait eu cet article de Rita Skeeter paru dans la Gazette du sorcier... Chaque auror en prenait pour son grade à part « un jeune rouquin sur qui la sécurité des honnêtes sorciers et sorcières semblait entièrement reposer ». Pour fêter ça, Lavande l'avait invité à voir un concert des Bizarr's Sisters et Ron n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à nous laisser en plan. Même Harry, qui refusait habituellement de prendre partie, avait reconnu que j'avais « finalement peut être raison »...

Enfin, il y avait eu ce jour où, sans que je ne sache exactement quand, Ron et Lavande avaient franchi la fine limite qui les séparaient du flirt. Harry, en déplacement dans le cadre de sa formation d'Auror, n'était même pas là pour me consoler. Lavande avait donc remporté toutes les batailles et même la guerre, comme elle ne manqua de me le faire remarquer par sous-entendus à peine voilés.

J'avais touché le fond. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais réfugiée dans mon travail, comme à chaque fois que ça allait mal. J'étais déjà la meilleure des stagiaires au Département de la Justice Magique, mais j'étais devenue la meilleure stagiaire de tous les temps : on ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur moi. Ce travail acharné m'avait fait oublié tout le reste. J'étais comme enfermée dans une bulle où rien ne comptait pas.

C'est seulement au retour de Harry – ou plutôt grâce à lui – que j'ai pris conscience de la catastrophe.

- Très bien, Hermione. Tu avais raison à propos de Lavande. Complètement raison. Voilà, tu es contente ? Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever et tu vas montrer à cette fille de quel bois est faite la baguette d'Hermione Granger !

J'avais mollement secoué la tête et il s'était laissé tomber à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers son visage et sa déception m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing.

- Tu te couches devant Lavande et tu lui laisses te marcher dessus pour mettre le grappin sur Ron ?

J'ai hoqueté d'indignation.

- C'est lui qui l'a choisie !

Mais Harry a secoué la tête.

- Il t'a choisie toi. Seulement...

Il a hésité avant de poursuivre :

- Ne le prend pas mal, Hermione, mais tu donnes parfois l'impression de tout faire mieux que tout le monde... Il arrive que Ron ne se sente pas à la hauteur.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux offensés, mais je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il a soupiré :

- Quand Lavande a débarqué ici, elle s'est engouffrée dans la brèche. Elle a rassuré Ron, l'a réconforté, l'a remonté dans son estime sans qu'il ne la voie autrement que comme une amie...

J'étais prête à protester, mais il m'a fait signe de me taire.

- Laisse-moi finir. Ron a été blessé par ta jalousie. Vraiment. Parce que, aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, il ne pensait pas à mal. Tu es la seule qui compte à ses yeux et il n'a pas accepté que tu puisses en douter. Pour une fois, il voulait être celui _qui n'avait pas tort_.

J'ai fermé les yeux, luttant pour retenir mes larmes.

- Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière ! Je l'empêcherais de débarquer dans nos vies et de tout saccager.

Harry a étouffé une exclamation victorieuse.

- Ron m'a dit exactement la même chose, hier ! Il pense que si Lavande n'avait pas emménagé, vous seriez toujours ensemble. Même si elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions...

- Elle en avait ! le coupai-je avec colère.

- Pas selon Ron, précisa Harry.

Je secouai la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Il n'a pas l'air de tant regretter que ça qu'elle ait emménager, vu comment ils flirtent...

Mon ami en resta bouche bée.

- Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu es censée être intelligente ! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble... Lavande a attendu que je sois parti puis elle a convaincu Ron que s'il voulait te récupérer, il fallait te rendre jalouse... Mais toi, tu n'as pas réagi. Si tu l'avais vu, quand il est venu me voir... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il en pleurait presque de rage !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'immonde punaise se servait de moi pour manipuler Ron. Et cet imbécile qui ne se rendait compte de rien !

- Il faut que tu te reprennes, Hermione, soupira Harry. Il faut que tu te reprennes ou Lavande finira par gagner. Sur toute la ligne...

* * *

Plus tard, seule dans mon lit, j'ai longuement réfléchi à tout ça. J'étais si en colère que j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer et je suis allée prendre un peu l'air à ma fenêtre. Je me sentais étrange et... différente. La léthargie s'était envolée. En s'affichant ouvertement avec Ron, Lavande avait réveillé le dragon qui sommeillait en moi. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. J'étais Hermione Granger, celle qui n'avait jamais failli, et je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par une stupide allumeuse gloussante comme Lavande Brown. J'aimais Ron mille fois plus qu'elle et j'étais prête à mettre ma baguette à couper que Ron m'aimait aussi. Bien sûr, il avait été découragé et il avait douté. Mais c'était Ron, ça. Je devais être là pour nous sauver s'il avait un moment de faiblesse. Je l'avais fait par le passé : je n'avais pas abandonné Harry et je l'avais soutenu pour deux, jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne. Et il était revenu. Aujourd'hui, je devais recommencer. J'avais eu tort de baisser les bras.

Silencieusement, je me suis glissée jusqu'à la chambre de Harry pour lui faire part de mes bonnes résolutions. En bon ami, il ne m'a même pas fait remarquer que je le réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, a-t-il souri, les yeux brillant de sommeil. J'avais peur que tu disparaisses dans tes thèses de droit...

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avouai-je. Je lui en veux tellement...

Harry a posé sa main sur mon bras.

- Je sais que Ron a commis des erreurs... Mais, si tu voulais un expert de la psychologie féminine, il ne fallait pas tomber amoureuse de lui...

Malgré moi, j'ai ri et le sourire de mon ami s'est élargi. Puis le visage de la punaise s'est imposé à moi : ses petits yeux victorieux, son sourire hypocrite et ses airs de martyr lorsque j'essayais de mettre à jour ses tentatives ignobles de me voler Ron. J'ai senti mes traits se durcir et j'ai serré les dents.

- Tu veux te venger te Lavande ? me demanda Harry en lisant sur mon visage comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Alors sois heureuse avec Ron, c'est la meilleure solution. Il a fait le premier pas une centaine de fois. Si tu l'aimes, et je sais que tu l'aimes, il faut que toi aussi tu mettes ta fierté de côté. Peu importe s'il t'a blessée, Hermione. Dis-toi que tu l'as blessé plus de fois encore...

Et il avait raison. En laissant le champ libre à Lavande, j'avais commis une erreur stratégique. L'heure de récupérer Ron avait sonné. Tant pis pour ma fierté et tant pis pour Lavande. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Sur cette savoureuse pensée, j'ai déposé un baiser sur le front du meilleur ami qui soit, ébouriffant au passage – un peu plus encore – ses cheveux sombres et je suis allée me couchée.

* * *

Tout bon plan de bataille va crescendo : on commence par entrer en guerre, puis on livre la bataille avant, enfin, de donner le coup de grâce. Mon entrée dans la bataille se fit dès le lendemain soir. Après avoir quitté mon travail, je me suis arrêtée chez Divin Festin, un traiteur magique aussi excellent que hors de prix. Une fois que j'eus dépensé la moitié de mes économies pour acheter les plats préférés de Ron, je me dépêchai de rentrer à l'appartement. Le soir même, je servis le tout dans des plats maison, en omettant de préciser que ce n'était pas moi qui les avait cuisinés. S'il y avait bien une chose que Ron préférait aux filles qui se pavanaient à moitié nue, c'était la nourriture. Dommage pour toi, Lavande !

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon..., tenta timidement Ron. C'est pour nous tout ça ?

Je fus tentée de lui répondre que non, mais cela aurait été contraire à mon plan.

- Bien sûr ! affirmai-je d'un ton enjoué. J'ai passé des heures à cuisiner tout ça, alors j'espère bien que vous aller y goûter.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et son air ébahi m'a donné envie de rire. Je me suis retenue de justesse et je me suis tournée vers mes fourneaux - que j'avais pris le temps de salir pour un effet plus réaliste.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, s'étonna Ron.

Son manque de tact me donna envie de lui jeter ma spatule en bois à la figure, mais ça ne faisait pas non plus parti de mon plan, décidément un peu trop barbant. Cependant, il dut se rendre compte de son indélicatesse car il s'empressa de rajouter :

- Enfin, je veux dire... On fête quelque chose ?

Ça, ce n'était pas dans mon plan, mais Lavande venait de rentrer de la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui annoncer la couleur :

- Bien sûr ! Lavande habite avec nous depuis sept mois... Sept, c'est un chiffre qui se fête !

Je ne sus qui de Ron ou Lavande était le plus surpris. Mais je lus dans le regard de cette dernière qu'elle savait que, finalement, elle avait peut-être gagné les batailles, mais pas la guerre.

- Et cette grosse part là, c'est pour Lavande, ajoutai-je avec grand sourire, en faisant basculer un bon quart du plat dans son assiette.

Maintenant, j'étais prête à parier qu'elle ne pourrait rien manger sans se demander si j'essayais de l'empoisonner... Par Merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était doux, la vengeance...

La première partie de mon plan fut un succès. Ron et moi étions de nouveau proche, même si j'étais loin d'être parfaitement naturelle. Mais, avant de régler mes comptes avec lui, je devais mettre Lavande dehors...

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang ? me demanda Harry alors que nous n'étions que tous les deux.

- J'attends que tout soit en place, répondis-je calmement.

Il soupira :

- Écoute, Hermione. Ron sait qu'il a de nouveau une chance avec toi, il a mis un terme à sa pseudo relation avec Lavande et il n'attend qu'un signe de ta part. Alors, sois gentille et...

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

- Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'as rien compris. Tu es comme Ron : tu ignores tout de l'art de la guerre féminine.

J'entrepris de lui expliquer qu'il était trop honnête pour être un fin stratège.

- Si je me remettais avec Ron maintenant, je n'aurais aucune raison pour mettre Lavande dehors. Je te rappelle qu'il est de son côté : c'est une pauvre petite sorcière innocente que j'ai pris en grippe à cause d'une vieille histoire. Il faut que je patiente encore un peu et, alors, je frapperai un grand coup.

Harry ne me demanda pas d'explications supplémentaires, preuve que, de son point de vue, j'étais totalement folle. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre : si j'étais folle, je l'étais bien moins que Lavande.

Pour la deuxième étape de mon plan, j'avais besoin d'un allié de taille. Gregor m'avait parut très amoureux de Lavande et, si c'était bien le cas, il serait sûrement intéressé par l'idée de la récupérer et donc de nous en débarrasser. Pour le retrouver, j'avais commencé par contacté le Sorcier Bulgare. Le rédacteur qui, heureusement, parlait un peu anglais, me mit sur la piste de l'affreuse machination de Lavande : aucun Gregor n'avait jamais travaillé au Sorcier Bulgare. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que deux hommes dans l'équipe et ils étaient tous mariés et pères de famille...

Le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place et je sus que j'avais fait bien pire que de sous-estimer Lavande : j'avais cru tout ce qu'elle racontait sans ne jamais rien vérifier. Grave erreur ! Mais ce temps-là était révolu. J'allais confondre Lavande et le soi-disant Gregor allait m'aider. Car si la punaise avait inventé de toute pièce son fiancé, elle nous avait bien présenté un jeune homme. Et ce jeune homme, je savais où j'allais le trouver...

Le devanture du théâtre n'était pas très avenante, mais je n'y pris pas garde. A l'accueil, je demandai à louer les service d'un homme. L'hôtesse me fit passer le « book », un livret dans lequel tous les acteurs étaient référencés. Je connaissais ce lieu grâce à mon poste de stagiaire au Département de la justice magique. Le Théâtre avait été menacé de fermeture depuis qu'une femme avait payé une actrice afin de séduire son mari. Elle comptait ensuite le faire chanter anonymement en le menaçant de tout se révéler... à elle-même !

Les mains tremblantes, je fis tourner les pages du book en priant pour tomber sur sa photo. Je commençais à désespérer lorsque je tombais enfin sur lui, à l'avant-dernière page. Eros... Un pseudonyme, certainement. Je me disais bien qu'il ressemblait au mannequin de la dernière collection de Madame Guipure !

- Est-il possible de le rencontrer maintenant ? demandai-je poliment à l'hôtesse.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

J'avais déjà préparé ma réponse :

- Je voudrais préparer une petite blague pour une... amie.

Elle acquiesça et m'indiqua la loge du jeune homme. Dès que j'eus frappé, il vint m'ouvrir. Son sourire s'éteignit dès qu'il me reconnut.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je décidai de ne pas me laisser impressionnée. Si je voulais que Lavande fiche le camp de mon appartement, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour...

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il essaya de me fermer la porte au nez.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, grommela-t-il.

Bien essayé, mais je suis une vraie teigne quand je m'y mets. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Mon pied bloquait fermement la porte et il était hors de question que je m'en aille.

- C'est contraire à l'éthique de se faire engager par la personne qui a été piégée. C'est la première règle : on ne trahit jamais le premier employeur.

- Parce que c'est conforme à l'éthique de venir bousiller ma vie peut-être ?

Ma réplique eut de l'effet.

- Je voulais juste aider Lavande, se défendit-il. Vous vous êtes mal conduit avec elle.

J'étais tellement outrée que je faillis m'étouffer.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! m'offusquai-je une fois que j'eus repris mon souffle. Elle vient s'installer dans mon appartement et me vole mon petit ami en manipulant tout le monde et à grand renfort de mensonges, mais c'est moi la méchante !

Il consentit enfin à rouvrir un peu la porte.

- Je me doute bien que tout ne s'est pas passé comme Lavande le prétend. Mais elle est très triste, vous savez ?

- Et moi, je ne suis pas triste peut-être ? Alors vous allez venir réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés. Vous allez venir avec moi expliquer à Ron que vous et Lavande n'avez jamais été fiancés et qu'elle a menti pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ?

Il secoue la tête d'un air désolé :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Lavande. Elle est réellement amoureuse de votre ami. Si vous ne vous étiez pas mis en travers de leur couple...

Je hoquetai de rage. Il s'interrompit, le regard vague, avant de conclure :

- Ne me demandez pas de la trahir.

C'était plus que de la conscience professionnelle et ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Tant pis, je ferais sans lui. Je retournai alors à l'accueil et demandai si je pouvais re-consulter le book. Avec la rapidité d'une criminelle endurcie, j'arrachai la page concernant le faux Gregor et partis en courant, poursuivie par les cris outrée de l'hôtesse.

Après avoir transplané à l'appartement, les joues rouges et les mains tremblantes, j'eus la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre par Harry que Ron et Lavande étaient partis « en ballade ».

- Et tu les as laissé faire ? éructai-je, passablement énervée.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? me demanda Harry d'un ton las. Que je les attache ? Ils sont simplement partis faire des courses, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Je secouai en soupirant :

- Tu es aussi naïf que Ron, toi... Regarde un peu ça...

Je sortis de ma poche la page du book et la dépliai.

- Je n'en reviens pas, admis Harry au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais l'écraser..., soufflai-je d'un air machiavélique.

J'avais toujours été très forte en sortilèges. La page du book était à présent agrandie et collée sur la porte grâce à un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. Lavande eut beau tirer dessus, jeter des sorts ou même hurler, ça ne changea rien.

- Toute cette histoire de fiançailles et de rupture, c'était du pipeau ? demanda Ron, qui avait toujours été un peu long à la détente.

Lavande ne répondit pas. Sans même rentrer dans l'appartement, elle fit volte face et repartit vers le froid en courant... Plutôt rapide, pour une punaise écrasée...

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Ron en regardant notre porte. Tout ça, ce n'était que des mensonges...

Puis il me regarda, son regard bleu assombri par le reproche.

- Tu ne devrais pas être contente, Hermione. Je viens de perdre une amie...

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de maturité pour répliquer sans m'énerver.

- Je ne suis pas contente. Si tu as perdu une amie, c'est uniquement de ta faute.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et je poursuivis sur ma lancée :

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle a fait tout ça, Ron ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Je lui expliquai :

- Elle a fait tout ça pour toi, pour te récupérer. Tu ne lui as jamais dit clairement que tu ne l'aimais pas, Ron. Tu m'as toujours fait passer pour la méchante. En sixième année, j'étais la méchante qui te faisait la tête juste parce que tu sortais avec elle... Et, cette année, j'étais la méchante qui ne supportait pas votre complicité. Tu ne peux pas toujours accuser les autres... Prends tes responsabilités...

Il bégaya :

- Je ne voulais juste pas lui faire de mal...

- Et me faire mal, à moi, ça ne t'a pas gêné ?

Alors enfin, j'ai vu qu'il avait compris.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Je...

J'ai coupé court à ses excuses, me souvenant des sages paroles de Harry.

- Je suis désolée aussi.

Son expression coupable a cédé la place à la surprise et j'ai souri :

- J'ai été bien trop fière. Aujourd'hui, je sais que si j'étais venue te dire à quel point sa présence me rendait jalouse, tu lui aurais demandé de partir sans hésiter et tant pis pour le loyer... Simplement, je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre...

Il a esquissé un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je l'en ai empêché.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois faire avant...

Il m'a regardé, surpris, et d'un air las, j'ai soupiré :

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas la blesser, Ron. Malheureusement, il y a des fois où on n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire du mal... Si tu avais été clair quand tu as rompu avec elle, elle serait passée à autre chose et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation en ce moment.

Il m'a regardé d'un air perdu avant de me demander :

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu dois aller la voir et régler ça une bonne fois pour toute...

Je me suis retenue d'ajouter : "Tu vas te comporter en adulte". J'estimais être assez mal placée pour lui faire la leçon sur ce terrain là...


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voici l'épilogue, en drabbles !_

_Bonne lecture :P_

* * *

**Épilogue : Guerre et paix**

Tout n'avait été que jalousies. Au pluriel. La jalousie de Lavande et la mienne. Deux jalousies bien différentes, mais tout aussi destructrices. C'était la jalousie qui avait poussé Lavande à essayer de détruire mon couple, quels que soient les moyens à employer pour y parvenir. C'était aussi la jalousie qui m'avait fait contre-attaquer avec autant d'acharnement. Ron lui-même avait essayé de me rendre jalouse, alors qu'il se répugnait habituellement à entrer dans la psychologie féminine. La jalousie nous avait dicté nos comportements et nous n'avions pas cherché à lui résister. La jalousie est parfois bien pire que la magie noire...

Ron avait assumé ses responsabilités et Lavande avait souffert, c'était inévitable. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle : les punaises sont bien plus résistantes qu'on ne le pense et Erros s'en préoccupait déjà bien assez. Elle était venue récupérer ses affaires et j'étais restée dans ma chambre, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sous ma porte, elle glissa un petit mot, un seul, celui qui mettait un point final à notre histoire. « Merci... ». Un joli mot... Peut être que, finalement, elle ne méritait pas tant que ça son surnom. Et si c'était la jalousie qui était une punaise ?

Somme toute, nous l'avions eu ce dîné en amoureux. Avec six mois de retard peut-être, mais c'était délicieux. Non, mieux : exquis ! Je n'étais pas très partante pour la ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron m'avait dit qu'il était magnifiquement décoré pour Noël et je savais que j'allais être déçue d'y aller bêtement en juillet. C'était sans compter sur ce grand fou qui avait supplié chaque commerçant de remettre ses décorations, juste pour une nuit... Le spectacle était magnifique. Non, mieux : inoubliable.  
- Ca te plaît ?  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. Juste d'un baiser...

_Fin_


End file.
